


A Valentine’s Day to Remember

by Melbrook



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook





	A Valentine’s Day to Remember

A Valentines to Remember

He knew it would be a hard day for her, how could it not be? This day would always be an Anniversary of the worst thing that ever happened to her. It was supposed to be a day about love, but Tom had turned it into a nightmare when he used hate to steal her innocence. He knew that she would forever hate this day, but still he needed to try and put a smile on her face, if for no other reason then he loved her.

“Drew and Sam just picked up the kids,” Franco said as he entered the bedroom just as she was zipping up her dress. 

“That was nice of them to take the kids for Valentines.”

“Yes it was, but Drew was quick to remind me that we are watching Scout and Danny tomorrow night,” Franco said as he finished zipping up Elizabeth’s black dress and then wrapped his arms around her. 

“Yep, that sounds like Drew. It’s funny how much can change in a year. Last year, Drew still thought he was Jason and the two of you hated one another. Now, he is your best friend, and just last week he told me that you were more of a brother to him than Jason is.”

“Yes, I owe Drew a lot. When he remembered what happened to us when we were kids it changed everything between us. It changed the way that I viewed myself. He did a lot to protect me back then even though it cost him a lot.”

“It’s not your fault that Jim abused you or that he pushed Drew down those stairs to keep him quiet about what he saw. Monsters like Jim and Tom, they tried to destroy everything good with us, but we’re not going to let them right?” 

“That’s right. Tom’s dead and Jim’s in prison, they can never hurt anyone else. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again,” Franco promised as she turned around to face him. 

“I love you Franco Baldwin.”

“That’s good, cause I love you too Elizabeth Imogene Webber,” Franco said and then he kissed her. 

“So where are we going?” Elizabeth whispered as soon as Franco’s lips had left hers. 

“It’s a surprise,” Franco stated. 

“I hate surprises.”

“I know, but this one’s a good one, I promise,”

“Okay, but turn around is fair play, after all I have a surprise for you as well,” Elizabeth said as she grabbed her jacket and followed Franco out the door.

XOXOXO 

“Can I take the blindfold off now?” Elizabeth asked as Franco guided her from the car into a building. 

“Almost,” he said as he dropped her hand so that he could unveil his surprise.  
“Okay, it’s ready,” Franco stated. 

Elizabeth removed her blindfold and laid her eyes on a portrait of her in a white Wedding dress holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“It’s beautiful,” she gasped as tears came to her eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You’re painting again?”

“Not really, the muse is still blocked, but you seem to be the one exception. My muse is in love with you, you’ll always be my inspiration even when I can’t find it anywhere else,” he stated. 

“You’ll find it again, just like I have,” Elizabeth said as she smiled at Franco. 

“Are you drawing again?” Franco asked. 

“Yes, it’s actually funny because we both used art to make each other’s Valentine’s Day Surprises.”

“What did you make me?” Franco asked impatiently as he held out his hands. 

“It’s a portrait of our family,” Elizabeth explained as she handed him the drawing. 

Franco stared at the drawing of Cameron, Aiden, Jake and himself. He had his arms around Elizabeth who appeared to be pregnant. 

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Franco asked as tears came to his eyes. 

“Yes, were pregnant,” Elizabeth explained. 

“This is the greatest Valentine’s Day Ever,” he squealed with delight as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. 

“It certainly is a Valentine’s Day to remember,” Elizabeth whispered before she kissed him seductively. 

Franco unzipped her black dress and let it fall to the floor. Elizabeth unbuttoned his shirt as he removed his pants as they kissed each other with a hunger that wouldn’t be denied. They sank to the blanket that was laid out for them. 

“Mmmm,” Elizabeth moaned as Franco kissed every inch of her soft skin. He paused briefly as he got to her stomach, thinking of the miracle that their love had created. There was a time when he didn’t want to have a child, he was afraid of passing on his damaged genes, but he wasn’t bad. His therapy with Kevin had helped him face his demons and he now knew that all of the horrible things that he had done in the past were a result of the brain tumor and the abuse that he had suffered at Jim’s hands. 

“Franco, are you okay?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I’m better than okay, loving you has changed everything for me. I was so damaged before I met you and now, that’s just gone.”

“I feel the same way. I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you,” Elizabeth said as she kissed him. 

He gently pressed his body against hers as he sank himself into her and thrusted in and out of her as they kissed. It was slow and sensuous as Franco just wanted to experience the pleasure of being one with Elizabeth. 

He increased his rhythm as Elizabeth’s breathing indicated that she was close to reaching her climax. He kissed her as they reached the orgasmic bliss. He held her in his arms as they fell asleep.


End file.
